


Owned

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there, beautiful,“ Sam breathes and Dean’s eyes widen, heart racing, skin flushing, "can I buy you a drink?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean hears Sam’s footsteps coming closer even through all the sounds filling the bar. He can hear the rhythm of his brother’s steps on the wooden floor, the familiar sound of those heavy boots as Sam gets nearer. He doesn’t know if it’s because of his hunter instincts or simply because he’s been attuned to everything Sam from the moment the kid was born. But just as he’s about to turn to his brother with a smug smile, making him aware of just how late he is, he feels his brother’s lips graze over his ear, Sam’s warm breath tickling his skin. 

"Hey there, beautiful,“ Sam breathes and Dean’s eyes widen, heart racing, skin flushing, "can I buy you a drink?" 

Dean pulls away a bit to make sure it really is Sam, but that’s his brother’s voice and smell and, when he looks up, yep, definitely his face. Dean means to roll his eyes, but instead he makes an embarrassed sort of laugh that Sam just gives a sly smirk to, sidling up to the bar and leaning against it to watch Dean with dark eyes. Dean feels heat pool in his stomach, the way Sam’s watching him makes a shiver go up his spine and yeah, if Sammy wants to play, he’ll play alright.

"Sorry pal, I’m waiting for someone,” Dean says lightly, turning back to his beer and letting his eyes smile up at Sam over it. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Sam says, silky smooth with promises dripping from every word and Dean refrains from letting out a groan. 

“Haven’t seen him,” Dean warns, looking up and down his brother’s frame, “he’s big. Tall. Most of the time he’s harmless but when it comes to it, he won’t let anyone take what’s his." 

Sam smirks. "Sounds like that’s something you enjoy,” he observes, “being owned." 

"Fuck, yeah,” Dean breathes, barely keeping the arousal out of his voice, “he knows how to do it good. Knows how to pin me down… Claim me… Takes what he wants and I can’t do a damned thing about it. Makes me feel so good…” Sam smiles and leans in close, face inches from Dean’s. 

“So what would he do if he saw me talkin’ to you now, baby?” He asks, “What if he walked right in here and saw me lean in and kiss you?” Dean’s heart skips a beat as he watches Sam’s eyes, letting his own flick down to his brother’s lips in anticipation before coming back up. 

“I’m sure he’d kick your ass,” Dean says matter-of-factly, voice only just slightly tremoring, “then he’d take me out back, fuck me good with my face pressed in the brick, his teeth in my shoulder and his grip giving me bruises to wake up to tomorrow.” Sam stays silent for a moment, eyes contemplating Dean before his hand comes up and grabs firmly at Dean’s wrist. Dean lights up, downing the rest of his beer before letting Sam drag him out to the alleyway behind the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam plans on teaching Dean a lesson.

Dean’s being slammed against the side of the building, his cheek scraping over the brick wall and Sam’s huge hands pressing at his shoulder blades to keep him pinned there. The alcohol in Dean’s system is making him feel warm despite how cold it is out here in the alleyway and when Sam comes up and presses his whole body against Dean’s back, Dean feels even warmer and a little light-headed.

“Gonna show you who you belong to,” Sam murmurs, voice low and rumbling and Dean can feel it through his whole body. Sam takes a small step back to grab Dean’s hips and pull them back with him so he can get his hands between Dean and the wall. Dean lets him, lets Sam push and pull him around and then Sam’s undoing his belt and sliding Dean’s jeans and underwear down his thighs so his ass is exposed. It’s cold but Dean doesn’t even notice, not with Sam rubbing his bare skin and the flush he’s feeling all over. He feels so slutty right now and, God, he would let Sam do anything.

Sam’s hands disappear and Dean hears him fumbling with his wallet, hears a packet being ripped open and then there are cold, wet fingers at Dean’s ass. Sam gives no warning before sliding one all the way in and pulling a hard whimper from Dean.

“You should have known better than to misbehave,” Sam says, sliding his finger in and out slowly, crooking it when he’s deeper to find that sweet spot, “you know you’re mine, Dean. You know you shouldn’t have even given him a chance to talk to you.” Another one of Sam’s fingers is slipping in with the first and Sam’s spreading him open now and Dean’s panting against the brick, pushing his ass out for Sam to take.

“Maybe this is what you wanted,” Sam continues, “maybe you wanted me to punish you like this; mark you up, fuck you deep and good so you’ll feel it for days, so you’ll be reminded that you’re mine.”

“Wasn’t gonna let him do anything, Sam,” he breathes but it’s followed by a moan, “never would have let him touch me.”

Sam’s playing this game so well and Dean’s starting to feel his knees shake under him and he’s starting to forget why Sam dragged him out here to begin with but then Sam’s fingers press right into his prostate and all Dean’s thinking about now is getting Sam to do it again.

“Yes, yes, right there!”

Sam does it with no complaints and Dean’s moaning against the wall and pushing his ass back further in offering.

“Please, Sam, more.”

Sam pulls out this time and ignores Dean’s request and Dean looks back over his shoulder in disbelief.

“Not sure if you deserve it, baby,” Sam says, answering Dean’s questioning look, “think you’ve been too bad for me to just give you what you want.”

Dean whines. “Sammy, c'mon, please, I need-”

“I know,” Sam interrupts and slowly slides two fingers back inside, “but we’re gonna do it my way.” Dean nods, agreeing completely, anything to get Sam to fuck him. Sam praises Dean by pressing firmly against his prostate, grinding the pads of his fingers right against it and it’s too much, Dean feels like Sam’s already breaking him. He grabs at the wall, his cock leaking steadily and when he makes a little hurt sound in his throat, Sam eases up, pulling back and fucks Dean with his fingers instead.

“Sorry,” he whispers, breaking the little scenario they have going and Dean feels Sam press his lips to Dean’s shoulder through his jacket.

“No,” Dean says, looking back at Sam, “do it again.” Sam looks a little surprised but pushes deeper to grind his fingers into that spot again and Dean squeezes his eyes shut, starts breathing harshly and lets out little whimpers from the back of his throat. It’s so intense and when it becomes too much he lets out a breathless, “okay” and Sam’s pulling back immediately.

“Fuck,” Sam groans, while Dean catches his breath, “need to fuck you now.” Dean nods eagerly, feeling wild and reckless and, God, it’s crazy that Sam of all people can do this to him. Dean hears Sam’s belt buckle and then the zipper and the shuffle of fabric and he pulls his underwear down over his cock and then Dean can feel the head of it at his hole, wants it so bad.

“You were a bad boy in there, Dean,” Sam says, stroking his own cock and using his own precome to get it lubed up, “but you’ve been so good for me. Gonna fill you up good, mark you up. Is that what you want?”

“God, yes Sammy, please…”

“Alright, baby.” Sam slowly starts pushing inside, his thick cock splitting Dean open and making him moan. Dean feels overly sensitive, can feel all that smooth skin and every vein in his brother’s cock rubbing inside him and it makes him even harder.

Sam doesn’t waste any time, once he’s fully inside he starts fucking Dean hard, like he promised, breath being punched out of Dean’s chest as he’s slammed into the wall, hips pulled back from it so his cock is leaking all over the concrete between his feet. At one point, the alleyway is flooded with light as someone steps out the back door for a smoke during their break, but Sam actually _growls_ at them and they’re scurrying back inside before they’ve even lit up their cigarette.

“ _Shit_ ,” Dean breathes and reaches down to stroke his own cock. He’s so close, and Sam’s thrusts are hitting his prostate nearly every time now and Sam’s got him so turned on he doesn’t think he can go for much longer.

“Gonna remember who you belong to next time, right?” Sam pants and Dean moans helplessly and nods against the brick, “not gonna let anyone take what’s mine.” Sam thrusts deep and stays inside, pressed right against Dean’s prostate. He’s hardly moving anymore just grinding his hips deep against Dean’s ass and the head of his cock is rubbing against Dean’s prostate relentlessly and Dean comes hard, shooting across the wall in front of him. He comes with an endless string of moans and then he feels extra full as Sam’s come fills him up.

Sam’s moaning behind him as they ride their orgasm out together, Sam shooting deep inside and Dean’s ass squeezing him hard and pumping him for everything he’s got. They collapse against the wall together once they’re done and Dean feels like a complete mess, covered in sweat and come and lube. They catch their breath for a moment, Sam still buried inside Dean but when they finally regain feeling in their legs, Sam pulls out and spins Dean around.

“You’re bleeding,” Sam says with a frown, reaching up to touch at Dean’s cheek. He must have scraped it over the wall. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Dean gives a lazy shrug. “Didn't even notice, Sammy.” Dean closes his eyes and he feels Sam’s lips press gently against his cheek. He vaguely notices Sam pulling up his pants and underwear and doing him up before he’s being wrapped up under Sam’s arm and being led back to the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter by popular demand :p


End file.
